Drunk Yang
by Juwpiter081
Summary: Yang's drunk. Blake's annoyed. Cue the drama. Bumblebee.


Yang's drunk. Blake's annoyed. Cue the drama. Bumblebee.

* * *

What was the human obsession with alcohol? Or, more accurately, what was the human obsession with getting 'drunk?' I've had the fermented liquid before, mostly in the form of wine, but no more than a glass. I never got to the point that I needed help just the get into bed.

Unfortunately, that was the case with Yang Xiao Long.

There had been a party somewhere. How beer got introduced was beyond me. All I knew was Yang came back with two bottles, one for me and one for her. I declined, so instead of leaving it for someone more inclined, she drank it herself. Plus three more. All within 2 hours.

Yeah. Drunk Yang was not an easy Yang. Or maybe she was. But I wouldn't know that. Nope.

Anyway, we had just entered the room. Ruby was, thankfully, not inclined to have any alcohol, and Weiss hated the stuff with a passion. Whoever threw that party would likely get a visit by the headmaster tomorrow. The smells alone were suspicious. The noise didn't help. Nor did the students staggering out in a drunken stupor.

"Hey…" Yang slurred. "There's no party here." Astute observation, blondie. Yes, I lied to her. Get over it. You'd lie too if your girlfriend started hitting on the neighbors.

"There's no party, Yang." I say simply, approaching my bed. I look at the set up and frown. I don't trust Yang up there when she's sober. A drunk Yang sleeping 5 feet over the ground, and above me, no less, wasn't the most thrilling idea.

The drunken brawler gives me a pouting sound, before she gives the goofiest grin I've seen her create. "We could make our own party!" She cries out, throwing her hands into the air. I keep an even face, though the undertones of that suggestion are definitely not about inviting people over for a fun time.

Though I think Yang might be into that…

I sigh in exasperation, or was it annoyance? Agitation? Humor? Who knows. Still, I see Yang before me, smiling like a madwoman, her face tinted a slight pink, both hands in the air triumphantly, barely keeping a stable stance. Curse her and her beauty.

And then, as if to accentuate her drunkeness, she looses balance and begins to fall. I've half a mind to let her fall, but I still try my best to catch her. But it seems she weighs more than she looks, and she falls still, this time bringing me down with her.

The position we end in is…less than flattering. Yang's on her back, looking up at me, my arms braced above her shoulders. Should anyone enter, they'd first be stunned. Then they'd probably be dead.

Thankfully no one would die that night. Not by my hands at least.

Yang, however, might. There was still time.

The blonde looks up at me with the most seductive grin, and I struggle to keep an even face. "What's that about there not being a party?" She asks in a similarly seductive tone. Any other night, in these same circumstances, and I might take her up on that offer. But not tonight. Not with a drunk Yang.

"No." I say flatly, barely hiding my inner feelings. It's tough, but fortunately, through her drunkeness, Yang isn't able to pick up the slight flutter in my voice. I get to my feet, and literally drag Yang to her feet. "You're going to lay down and sleep." I add, but I still don't think I trust Yang in her own bunk.

So I guess we're switching bunks. Yay…

Yang hiccups. I can smell the alcohol strongly on her breath. "Well, I'll lay down." Her voice is still as it was before. Curse you, Long, your plan is working. "But it'll be with you." And the blond drags me down into my bunk, holding me with a bear hug tighter than an Ursa could produce.

Part of me, the part I'm trying to listen to, says to fight out of the hold and escape. But another part of me, the part that's winning, says to just stay here, turn around, and have my way with the blonde woman in my bed. I struggle to get free, to no avail.

"Yang…" I start, my voice similar to one you'd use on a child doing something wrong. "Let me go." I emphasize each word, as if it'll make my case. But Yang simply pulls me in closer.

"No." She says simply. I can feel my lungs exhaling involuntarily. So this is what Ruby feels like every time Yang hugs her.

"Yang, let me go now." I say, my eyes closed tightly, trying to even my breath. That part of me I'm trying not to listen to is getting harder to suppress. If I'm not released soon, I won't be able to stop myself. Though that same side is asking me 'Why not?'

"Make me." She challenges. Her voice somehow gets even more seductive without even trying. Damn it. If Yang wasn't wasted we'd most likely be discussing something entirely different. And, most likely, more enjoyable. For me, anyways.

I shift around, facing the brawler. Her eyes are heavily lidded, her face still pink, though more from the alcohol than anything else. Her lilac pupils are full of both seduction and longing. I make a small whimper that I hope to whatever gods are out there Yang could not hear.

"Yang…" Well, damn. I guess my voice didn't catch the memo of 'Do not let Yang hear that whimper.' It comes out breathless and full of passion. I can feel heat rushing to my face. No, this isn't how it's supposed to happen.

Yang, of course, has enough awareness to detect my struggles and smirks, that same sultry look as before. "Yes, kitten?" She asks in the most lust-inducing voice ever. I can feel her grip loosen slightly, but I'm still just as trapped as I was before.

My options are dwindling. I need to get out of the bed, now. I think, what will make Yang drop her guard?

Before I even decide, my body acts on instinct. The gap between us, if you could call it that, is closed as I crash my lips onto hers. I'll admit, I've had better kisses. I've never felt my blood-alcohol level rise from one, either. But Yang is still leagues ahead of most kissers on this planet.

I try my damndest to keep control. Too bad my hormones are starting to kick in. I can feel the bear hug around me loosen, but at the same time, Yang slips her tongue into my mouth. I can feel a flare throughout my body, threatening to take full control.

I see my opening and I take it. I pull away suddenly, able to escape the bed entirely now. Yang looks like a child who tried something she thought would work, but didn't. A look of befuddlement. "Wha..?" She gives me the most confused sound ever.

I simply brush the dust off myself and sigh. "Yang, go to sleep." Thankfully I'm able to keep my voice even, though my heart is pounding like a jackhammer. I leap up onto Yang's bunk, thankful that I don't have to see the blonde anymore.

I hope that Yang never drinks again. If she does, I might have to kill her. I'll have my way with her first, but then I'll kill her.


End file.
